


The Final Strike Back

by spaceesvoid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Narrator Chara (Undertale), One Shot, Short One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceesvoid/pseuds/spaceesvoid
Summary: Frisk has decimated the underground. Now, the only person left to stop them is a figment of their imagination.
Kudos: 5





	The Final Strike Back

Frisk walked through the underground. They had walked back, checking if there were any monsters left. They were on their way to the hall, I could tell. They thought I was a figment of their imagination. Thanks to their determination, however, I was alive. I tailed them through Snowdin, hiding in the dense trees. They had killed almost everyone, spare the few that had escaped when Alphys went to them. I was glad for that, at least. I softly sighed. I had one last resort, the person that convinced them to do this in the first place. Flowey. I had searched throughout the ruins, and found nothing. Not a trace. They had yet to enter New Home, and fight Sans. He was the last line of defense, except for me and, well, if I could convince him, Flowey. The footsteps stopped. I held my breath, and peeked out. They had found a young Icecap. I watched as, with one slash of the knife, the monster was dusted. This had happened so much, I was used to it. I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do. Until I awoke on a flower bed in the ruins. 

If I had to guess, I'd say because of Frisk's determination, I became real. I was alive again, no longer a spirit. I had grabbed my clothes from Toriel's house, then trekked my way to where I saw Frisk last, Hotland. They were checking in Snowdin to see if they missed any monsters. This was a cycle. It happened every time they reset. I could do nothing until today. Now, I have the chance to make everything right. One last reset. A true ending. But, first I need to find Flowey. He often tailed Frisk on their adventures. Suddenly, I had an idea. " _New Home!_ " I thought, rushing through the woods. I made it to Waterfall, rushing through Undyne's arena. I remembered that fight, It was heartbreaking. Tears in my eyes, I rushed through Hotland, and got to New Home. I searched the house, finding Flowey in front of our old room. "Hey Azzy." He jolted around, staring up at me. "I'm gonna need some help with something."

"What? That's stupid! It'll never work!" I carried Flowey through the True Lab, searching for the determination shots. By my estimations, Frisk was near Undyne's arena now. "Well, it has to. It's our last chance." I replied, finally finding the shots among the amalgamates. I petted Endogeny, then powered up the elevator. I hurriedly pushed the button to Asgore's castle. The elevator went fast, and dropped us off near New Home. I rushed through, flitting through the Judgement Hall like a shadow. I glanced at Sans. He was keeping his eyes on the doorway, waiting, his brother's scarf around his neck. I saddened a bit at that. "Don't worry Sans, I'll fix this." I whispered, moving fast. I went and grabbed the souls, giving them to Flowey. "You know what to do." I handed him the shots of determination. I then stood behind one of the far pillars, and waited. I had checked the cam in the lab, Frisk was likely in New Home by now. Footsteps echoed through the Hall. Frisk was here, and armed to kill.

Sans held his ground. "heya. you've been busy, huh?" Frisk said nothing. They never did. "so, i have a question for ya. do you think that even the worst person can change? that they can be a better person if they try?" The lines that never meant much before, said something to me now. Did I change? Could I change? I just stood around watching before. Now that I have a chance, I'll change this. I'll get everyone the happy ending they deserve. Sans laughed. "well here's a better question." His voice grew harsher, as it always did. "Do you want to have a bad time?" The fight started. I couldn't do anything. Frisk would kill me, and then kill the others, reset and do it over. Not this time. I let the fight go as it usually did. Sans sleeping, Frisk killing him, and then, THEN, I made my appearance. "Hey Frisk." I said, in a sly tone.

They looked visibly shaken. They should be. I had taken a shot of determination before, giving me unimaginable powers, similar to Sans' powers. I picked up Sans jacket, and put it on, tying Papyrus's scarf on. I summoned some red knives, like Sans always summoned his bones. My eyes closed, I said "So, I ask, do you think the worst person can change?" I opened my eyes, them glowing like rubies. "Because I did." and the battle began. Knives rained down on Frisk. They dodged them narrowly. They tried to strike me with their knife, which I dodged easily. "Gutsy move there." and more red knives fell down. I chipped away at their health. It was slow going, but finally they were at 1 point. They were lying on the floor, bloody and scarred. I offered them my hand, helping them up. "Let's make a deal. I spare you, you give me your soul. It's simple, really." I held out my hand for a handshake. "So, do we have a deal?" Instead, they ate some monster candy, and slashed me. I dodged easily, but then a burning pain ripped through my back. I fell to my knees. Stupid, I was so stupid. The same move. The move they pulled with the comedian. "Heh, I guess I can say that I tried." My eyes were blurring, fading to white. Tears poured down my face. I had a few more words for Frisk, the human I should've taken down. The person I should have stopped.

_"See you in hell, Frisk."_

I felt my soul break, then shatter into pieces.


End file.
